Game Update 24
March 12, 2013 St. Patrick's Day Mister Mxyzptlk is back again this year to taunt Metropolis with his riches! We’ve updated the daily mission to be reset, so you will have extra opportunity to collect your Lucky Clovers! Track Mxyleprechauns! in your Mission Journal and speak to Mister Mxyzptlk in your HQ. We’ve also added new items to the seasonal vendor, including two new Clover-themed style items, your very own Pot O’ Gold to add to your Base, and a new Dance-a-ma-jig Trinket Additionally, we’ve included a very special Sparkly Rainbow base item, only available in the Vault and from end-game Bosses! Start now before your luck runs out! Batcave Inner Sanctum Alert Players can now experience The Batcave Inner Sanctum Raid as an Alert! Can you take on OMAC and Brother Eye with four of your finest? Players can find the Inner Sanctum listed in the Tier 4 Alerts section of the On Duty Menu. Character Outlines Character Outlines is a new option that has been added to the game to assist players when they are occluded by effects. By using Outlines, players will always be able to see the outline of their character, another player, or an enemy when blocked by effects. Outlines will fade out when the player is no longer blocked by effects. Players can enable Outlines in their Settings Menu, under Video. Players can also adjust the Fade Distance at which the Outline will fade out with camera distance. Increased Max Slot Purchases The maximum limit of purchase-able slot upgrades has been raised! Players can now purchase even more slot upgrades from the Marketplace for Character, Inventory, Bank, and Broker slots. Mail Service Update The in-game Mail UI has been updated to assist players with their Inbox and Archive management. Mails will now display their age, and have a color coded system in place to help players recognize how old a mail is. This is in preparation for a system that will come online in the near future that will begin deleting mail older than 30 Days. New mails are colored white; mails older than 25 days progress to yellow, and over 28 days will progress to red. Official warning will go out when the countdown begins, giving players a 30-day notice before deleting any in-game mail. Mail Archive also has new limits. Free players can archive up to 10 in-game mails, Premium can archive 50 and Legendary up to 100. Anyone beyond the limit will not be able to add additional mail to their archive until they clear space. Alerts Arkham Asylum *Poison Ivy will now reward the proper tier Research and Development plans. Bases *Players who previously had a Blue or Orange Mystical Ceiling Banner that disappeared from their inventories should have it restored. *Players in Decoration Mode are no longer able to receive and accept duel invites. *Fixed issue where a base name might be blank on the base entrance marker. Challenges Sentinels of Magic Citadel *Cut Scenes have been updated for the Eye of Sin and Doctor Fate. The Greenhouse *Poison Ivy now has a chance to drop tier 2 Research and Development plans. Chat *Completed Headlines will no longer be displayed as a Feat when messaged to the players’ League. *Players with more than 15 characters in their name will now be displayed correctly in the Recent Text list. Collections Gold Collections *Slightly moved a gold collection that can spawn outside Metropolis General Hospital to avoid it appearing within a pile or ruble and out of reach. *Moved one of the spawn locations of a Metropolis Gold Collection so it no longer has a chance to appear within the walls of the Wayne Tech Building. *Adjusted a gold collection in Little Bohemia to be more accessible for speedsters and acrobats. Duos Gorilla Grodd's Lab *Professor Zoom will once again speak his introductory line. Fight for the Light : Ferris Aircraft *Atrocitus now drops the proper tier Research and Development plans. Battle for Earth Duos *Treasure chest and random NPC loot now respect Combat Rating properly. General *Ironkurtin will no longer transition incorrectly between animations. *When saving trapped civilians, the vending machine is no longer targetable. *Female citizens under attack by Atlanteans near the Condemned Shipyards are more talkative. Items *The Healer role Greaves of Atlas will now be properly sorted in Aquaman’s inventory in the Watchtower Meta Wing. *Fixed an issue where crafted Exobytes could not be split correctly. *The Playhouse Accent Table should now be dropping off certain bosses. Mail *Fixed an issue where mail was unable to be retrieved. Mainframe Tactical Mods *Tactical Mods and Trinkets from the Dispenser no longer have a decay time. They also show a description, name, and its required traits on the item tooltip once socketed. The required trait will show red and the description will gray out if you no longer have the proper traits. This tooltip is sometimes a shortened version and may not display all the abilities that it works with. *Swooping Combos will now properly work with Whirlwind Attack. *Orbital Strikes will no longer make uncontrollable NPCs controllable. *Boost II Orbital Strikes should no longer play FX at the end of the ability. *Fixed an issue where some traits or mainframe entries would not save correctly. Missions Poseidon's Trident *This mission now properly rewards Shield and One-Handed players. Defeat Brother Eye *This mission now has the correct raid mission icon. Home Turf Breaking Steel *Steelworks’ exit portals will now say Return to Last Location. Infiltrating Ace *Ace Chemicals’ exit portals will now say Return to Last Location. Random Sample and Proportional Response *Ace Lieutenants’ Destroy Objective icons have been removed. If I Only Had a Heart *Fixed potential issue where you could not change into the robot form and complete the mission. Pets *Pet scaling has been adjusted and now assumes you are fully modded for a particular tier. Powers General *When healing is calculated, Dominance is now added directly to your Restoration and the two stats combined to determine the final value. Prior to this, heal abilities available to Tank and Controller power types scaled independently with both stats. *Depending on how you are geared you may see either a small increase in amount healed or no change. *This directly affects the following abilities: **Envelop, Absorb Heat, Backdraft, Burning Determination, Burnout, Fiery Weapon, Overheat, Stoke Flames, Eternal Flame, Reignition, Anesthetic, Hibernation, Ice Elemental, Word of Power, Restore, Triage, and Convalesce *The following abilities are also affected when the Regenerative Shielding Mod is in use: **Gemstone Shield, Flux, Energy Shield, Reflection, Hard Light Shield, Light Barrier, Telekinetic Shield, Swarm Shield, and Boon of Souls *A number of shielding abilities that scaled with 100% of Dominance but with less than 100% of Restoration now scale with 100% of your Restoration. This affects the following abilities: **Gemstone Shield, Bitter Winds, and Light Barrier Fire Enflame *Correctly gives you +10% Control Resistance in Tank Role and not during DPS Role. Meteor *Meteor will no longer blow up instantly if you lose your target. Ice Arctic Gust *The visual effects will now play properly when used with no weapon equipped. Ice Armor *When players change roles while Ice Armor is active, they will stay in that role when Ice Armor ends. Inescapable Storm *New visual effects were added. Glacier Flash *The visual effects will now play properly when used with no weapon equipped. Reflection *Updated the tooltip to state it does damage on use. Ice Elemental *Players will now breakout of most control effects when form changing. *Added a new Return to Normal ability that can be put on the Ice Elemental's loadout. Nature *The healing component of both Savage Growth and Harvest will now hit up to 16 targets bringing it in line with other area of effect heals. Sorcery Arbiter of Destiny *Added a new Return to Normal ability that can be put on the Arbiter of Destiny's loadout. Transmutation *This ability will now only explode harmful encasements. Raids Inner Sanctum *Many attacks from the NPCs in this Raid/Alert can now be broken out of. There are still some in the Raid itself, to keep its difficulty up. *The A.R.C. will now correctly reset after a wipe and not go through entire camera sequences. *Fixed camera playing in the middle of the A.R.C. fight. *Fixed an issue where players lagging behind the team could get locked out behind the doors leading to the Zetta Drone. *The A.R.C, Zetta Drone, and Brother Eye have all had their health and damage reduced. *Fixed an issue where Security Drone's tell attack wouldn’t damage you in the novice version of the raid. Seasonal *A Fool and his Gold for villains no longer lists contact as Watchtower. *Explore Mxyzptlk's Metropolis Haunts no longer lists Watchtower as the contact, since this was a shared mission, it now says Metropolis. *Mxyleprechauns no longer has Oracle or Calculator sending you a communicator message as if you had completed the daily mission. The daily mission now does that. Settings Video *The game window will no longer move back to the default position when a player moves through zones in game. This will only affect players in Windowed Mode who have moved the window from the default position. UI Chat Window UI *Resizing the chat window should no longer cause the game to repeatedly save and cause stuttering. Base Entrance Selection UI *Players are no longer able to set waypoints while previewing Lair themes. Decoration Mode UI *The free-placement unlock counter text should now properly reappear after closing the house item menu in decoration mode. General *The loadout tray will no longer refresh when a Generator Power Cell runs out of energy. *Resolved an issue where player would be unable to scroll through any of the lists if they opened the UI in a specific sequence. *Fixed a number of bugs associated with toggling vsync and fullscreen options on/off. *PC Only: Players will no longer receive an incorrect error when attempting to drag certain items onto their paperdoll. Mail UI *Inbox mail messages should no longer be loaded in the Sent or Archive tabs upon receiving a new message. Traits UI *Skill point count will no longer get cut off when amount is 100 or more. Weapons Martial Arts *'Smoke Bomb' now begins to damage on the third target, and hits a maximum of eight targets. Rifle *Corrected a problem with Mortar that could occasionally result in the ability failing to activate after many consecutive uses. Category:Game Update